Pain
by MalukaChan
Summary: [SeverusxHarry] Sua necessidade de sentir novamente o levava aos braços de Snape. [[LEMON]]


Escrita para o I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano  
Tema: Prisão (preso, cela, preso a alguém, a algo, etc)  
Ship: Severus x Harry

Palavras: 678

* * *

**Pain**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Não tinha uma explicação certa para o que estava acontecendo. Já fazia algum tempo que esses encontros noturnos aconteciam. A necessidade de ir era muito mais forte do que a de ficar em sua casa.

Harry já era um homem, tinha um trabalho no ministério como auror e era respeitado pelo mundo mágico. Tinha amigos que estavam ao seu lado para todos os momentos, se precisasse eles era só chamar. Uma esposa que o amava e estava sempre disposta a tudo para que fosse feliz.

E ainda assim, não conseguia.

A guerra foi longa, difícil e dolorosa . Todos aqueles anos tiraram alguma coisa de Potter, alguma coisa que não conseguiu recuperar.

Andava em silêncio pelas ruas escuras. Já conhecia o caminho como a palma de sua mão. Não havia avisado que estaria indo, mas ele sempre estava lá esperando.

De certa forma Voldemort ganhou a guerra. Ele pode ter morrido. Harry pode ter virado o herói. Mas Tom tirara tudo de dentro de Potter. Era um grande vazio. Um grande nada.

Virou uma esquina e olhou para frente, a casa escura e velha estava lá, no mesmo lugar. Olhou em volta e andou rápido até a porta e bateu.

Escutou os passos leves, em poucos minutos a porta estava aberta.

Severus o olhou sério analisando-o como sempre fazia. Deu espaço e Harry entrou.

Mal havia colocado os pés na sala sentiu-se ser empurrado com força para a parede. Uma boca dura beijava sua boca, não era gentil, ainda assim se entregou aos lábios do ex-professor.

_Pain, without love_  
_(Dor, sem amor)_

Sentiu os cabelos sendo puxados com violência, a dor se espalhando por sua cabeça.

Enfiou as unhas nas costas de Snape sabendo que mais um pouco tiraria sangue, mas era isso que ambos procuravam. Escutou o gemido de dor e prazer que escapavam de Severus e apertou mais as unhas puxando-as rapidamente para baixo, arranhando-o.

Tirou a blusa com a ajuda de Snape, os dedos gelados do mestre de poções conheciam seu caminho. Os lábios quentes tocaram em seu pescoço e a mordida que Severus deu em seu ombro fez com que gritasse. A dor era boa.

_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_(Dor, eu não tenho suficiente)_

Logo aqueles mesmo lábios que lhe proporcionavam dor estavam cobrindo sua boca. Sentiu o gosto de sangue, mas não importava.

Jogou Snape violentamente no chão e sentou em suas pernas tirando sua roupa. As unhas do ex-professor rasgavam sua pele lhe dando prazer.

Severus tomou o controle novamente sentando-se e mordendo novamente seu ombro, no mesmo lugar. A dor fez com que Harry sorrisse em meio ao grito. Era tudo o que precisava.

Puxou os cabelos de Snape brutamente e tomou seus lábios. O gosto de seu sangue misturado com o gosto familiar do mestre. Esfregava sua ereção na de Severus fazendo com que o restante de roupas fossem dispensados rapidamente.

Sem qualquer preparação Snape penetrou Harry fazendo-o urrar de dor e pedir mais. Severus derrubou Harry no chão, levantou suas pernas e continuou entrando forte, sem qualquer delicadeza.

Era o que ele precisava.

_Pain, I like it rough_  
_(Dor, áspera, é como eu gosto)_

Potter arranhava Snape e logo o sangue começou a escorrer dos braços do ex-professor. Olhando Snape nos olhos lambeu os dedos cobertos com o sangue do Severus recebendo um sorriso de lado. Gritou quando foi invadido com violência e pedia mais.

Quando tudo acabou não teve carinho, não teve conversa. Harry apenas lançou um feitiço nos próprios machucados, colocou a roupa e foi embora deixando Severus sozinho em casa.

Fazia isso quase todos os dias. Precisava de Snape, estava preso a ele. Severus era o único que podia lhe fazer sentir algo. Mesmo que fosse apenas dor, mas precisava sentir.

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_(Porque eu prefiro sentir dor ao invés de nada)_

Muitas vezes jurava que era a última vez, e no final sempre voltava para os braços do mestre de poções. Sua prisão, sua salvação, sua perdição.

Voltou para casa, sabendo que logo precisaria de Snape novamente.


End file.
